The Girl Next Door
by intoxicatedpinkaddict
Summary: After a few years, Katie returns. Freddy having a new girlfriend and also the band's new bass guitarist. Freddy and his new gf have been going out for 10 months now. what happens when Katie gets back into the picture?
1. Katie's the hot new girl next door

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but this story. :)**

The Girl Next Door

**Freddy's POV:**

It all began on the summer that Katie came back. She'd been gone for almost 3 years now and we've had zero contact ever since she had left. Her family was moved to New York because her father's job was relocated. The band was never the same since then. Finding a good bass player as good as she was never easy. But in the end, we found a bass player to replace her. Her name was Carmi. She was around my age who had nice brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was the like Katie but she never got that close to being exactly like her. There was something in her that made her... well, not Katie. But anyway, we've ben going out for almost 10 months now and things have been going great, I guess. There would be a couple of fights here and there... and maybe a little arguments but we we're pretty much still fond of each other.

Back to Katie. No one knew she would return. The day just came when the moving truck parked right in front of the empty house beside ours and staretd unloading things. At that time, seeing Katie was at the least of my expectations. I was in my room listening to some hard rock music while Zack was on my computer. Then I heard my mom calling Zack and I to come downstairs to greet our new neighbors. Zack and I hated doing those kind of stuff so Zack took off right away leaving me to greet our new neighbors. I walked out the door with my hands inside my front pockets. I didn't see any of the family members except a teenage girl around my age standing with her back faced me. She had brownish black hair and was pretty tall. As I got near her, I stopped and took a deep breath. I reached out a hand and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and there she was. Katie was wearing black sun glasses and her hair was up in a pony tail with some of her hair falling on her face. As she saw me, she had no expressions on her face. I, too, had none. We were both too shocked to see each other.

"Freddy?" She finally blurted out.

"Uhm... Katie?" I blurted out. Just then, a wide smile crept up her beautiful face. And before I knew it, she grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you!" She exclaimed just a bit near my right ear. She let go of me and took off her sun glasses and smiled.

"You're back?" I asked her. She looked at her house and back at me.

"Uhm. Yeah! Duh." She replied back. 'Duh' was Katie's over used expression. I missed her saying that.

"You're staying for real aren't you?" I asked. She nodded with the wide grin on her face.

"I can't believe we're neighbors!" She exclaimed. "You have no idea on how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too..." I replied. Katie stopped smiling. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No... I'm- I'm fine. It's just that... I can't believe that I'm back. You know?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone misses you! How come you never told us that you we're coming back?"

"Oh, I thought that you guys might have already moved. Went to different schools and stuff."

"What! Us? The band? NEVER."

"Right. Speaking of the band... How are you guys? Been succesful lately?"

"Couple of gigs here and there... and we've got a new bassist."

"Really! He or a She?"

"Carmi... We got her a few months after you left."

"You make her sound like a pet." She commented. I chuckled.

"Oh well... Hahahaha... She's actually really good, you know.."

"Well.. Chyah! She better be! If she's replacing me and she's no good... Then forget it. Kick her out and get me back in!" Katie said.

"Honey! Please show the movers your room!" Katie's dad said from the front door.

"Oh, Hi, Mr. Brown!" I said greeting her dad. Mr. Brown smiled and waved at me.

"I have to go, Freddy. You should come by later on and you know... Hang-out and we'll catch up on things..." And with that Katie turned on her heel and walked to her house.

I walked back to my house and called up Zack to tell her about Katie coming back.

"Dude, Guess who's my new neighbor!"

"Uhm… Cameron Diaz?"

"No, dude! C'mon guess!"

"Uhm... Let's see... Okay, dude. Just tell me..."

"Alright... It's Katie!"

"Who?"

"Katie! You know... _KATIE_..."

"Oh right! Right..."

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Uhh... N-n-nope..."

"Katie Brown!"

"OH! _That_ Katie!"

"How could you forget, man?" I asked him.

"Uh, I dont know. So, dude, how is she?"

"She's great! She's changed _a lot_."

"Really? How much?"

"She doesn't seem like... into rock anymore, you know? And she's definitly got something going on... Let me tell you... She has gotten _hotter_."

"Woah. Are you sure that's Katie?"

"Dude, I'm not stupid."

"I know... I know..."

"We should have a reunion! I'll set up the party here at my house... My parents are going away in two days and I'll have the whole house to myself. It's party time!"

"Oh hell yeah! I'll call up the others and tell them about it!"

"Cool."

And with that, I hung up and ran up to my room.

**Katie's POV:**

"Mom, do you know where my box of CDs are? I cant find them anywhere!" I screamed from my room as I looked around at the scattered boxes. My things were a huge mess. All the boxes were opened up and none had revealed my collection of CDs. I screamed for my mom twice as I opened my closet.

"Where the hell is it!" I said under my breath. "MOOOOOOOOM"

"Katie! Stop screaming!" My mom said popping into my room. I turned around and saw her with hair rollers on her head. I made a face.

"What's with the" I said pointing at my head and twirling my finger around.

"What did you want?" My mom asked ignoring my question.

"I can't find my box of CDs!" I said pointing at the scattered and opened up boxes on my bedroom floor.

"Good heavens, Katie-Kay! I thought there was something more important than your box of CDs missing!"

"It's Katie, mom. Not Katie-Kay. for the nth time! _STOP CALLING ME THAT_!"

"Oh, honey. I don't know why you hate your nickname so much! Why you used to love it!"

"I _used_ to love it. And that was when I was 5 years old and when Barbie was my best friend."

"Oh don't be silly!" My mom said as she chuckled. She got annoying sometimes.

"NEWSFLASH, mom. I'm not 5 years old anymore! I'm 17 years old!"

"I know, honey. Now quit being such a drama queen and go fix your things. Its such a mess."

"NO. I need my box of CDs first!" I said stomping my foot. I know, I'm totally sounding like a brat right now... But I really needed my box of CDs!

"Its probably under those messed up boxes." And with that, my mom turned on her heel and walked away. I needed my box of CDs badly so I walked out of my room and looked for my dad.

"Dad! Daaaad? Daaaa"

"Yes, honey?"

"Dad, do you know where my box of CDs are? Im in desprate need of them! If I don't find them... I might as well die the most tragic death known to the face of humanity!" I said stepping inside the living room where my dad was sitting on the couch reading a piece of paper. My dad chuckled at what I had said.

"Katie... don't be such a drama queen..." He said looking at me then shaking his head a bit. My mouth dropped open.

"Why? Why do you think I'm being such a drama queen? I'm in a real out-of-hand situation here!" I said in whining tone.

"Okay... Go call the police."

"UGH. You're not helping, dad." I said trying to be a bit more patient with him.

"They're just a box of CDs, Katie. You'll find them, dont worry."

"Just? _JUST _a box of Cds? You are so lucky right now that they're not even here... You could have hurt their feelings!" I blurted out. My dad looked at me as if I were high or something. I probably was. That was the first time I ever though about the feelings of an object. I shook my head.

"Did I just say that!" I asked my dad.

"Yeah, you did. I was quite surprised..."

"I was just... a bit... nevermind. If you find my box of CDs, could you please... _please_ just tell me as soon as possible? Thanks." I said turning around and walking to my room. My room was such a mess right now. All the boxes were topped over. I sighed and sat on my bed. And then I saw Freddy in his room walking around. The window was in front of my bed and so was his window. I could see the things he was doing. I went over to the window and called his name.

"Oh. Hey, Katie!"

"Hi... Uhm, I was wondering... Do you have an AC/DC cd there? I'm kinda craving for some rock music..."

"Uh yeah! Hold on..." Freddy disappeared and came back in less than 10 seconds.

"Could I borrow it?"

"Sure! Hold on..." He said. Then he started going out the window.

"What are you doing!" I looked below us and there was like this cemented bridge connecting his house and my house. It wasnt very wide, but if I layed down on it, I would fit. Freddy reached my window and handed me the AC/DC cd. I took it from him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem... If you need anything else, you could just get down here and tap on my window..."

"Hahaha... Alright. Cool. Oh, by the way, what's this thing doing here?" I said reffering to the cemented bridge like thing. He looked down at where he was stepping.

"I'm not sure... but its pretty useful if you ask me..."

"Yeah... I think so too myself..."

"Nice room..." Freddy said looking inside my room.

"Its pretty decent... Kind of a mess right now..." I said and chuckled. "You wanna come in?"

"Uhm... I cant..." Freddy said looking at his watch. "I've got to go somewhere... Maybe tomorrow though?"

"Sure." I said nodding and giving him another smile.

"Alright cool. See you later!" He said then walked to his window and went inside. I watched him walk out of his room then out of his house. Then after that he was out of sight. I started unpacking all my things and as I did that, I listened to Freddy's AC/DC cd. By the end of the night, I was pretty much done with all the unpacking. I even did some graffiti stuff on the side of this white wall. I painted a portion of the wall black and used pink paint to draw a Daisy Rock bass guitar on it and even wrote some things like, "Rockstar", "Rock N' Roll", "Bass Chick" and those other stuff. In the end, My room looked pretty nice. It was so rockstar-ish. I loved it.


	2. he said what

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. uh huh.

Chapter Two:

_Day two. Don't wanna get up yet. Mom will make me unpack kitchen stuff if she finds out I'm awake. groans_

_alarm clock goes off_

_Oh crud. Who set up my alarm clock this earloh. It's 10 am._

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" I heard Freddy say. My eyes shot open and I sat up right away. I didn't have to look around because I found Freddy sitting by the window sill. The window with the small bridge right below it. I frowned.

"I could have been naked!" I quickly said.

"And I would have been very fortunate, wouldn't I be?" He said giving me a smug smile. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing in here? and how did you get_ in _here?"

"Window was open. Did you know that you make this funny little noisy when you're sleeping?" He asked. Then he started mocking me and making this small sound. I turned red and I placed my right hand over my mouth.

"Do I really!" I asked a bit horrified. Not only did I make a terrible sound while sleeping but Freddy heard it!

"Nah. I was just tripping..." He said then laughed because I looked so shocked. My wide eyes glared at him. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. And doing so made him almost fall out the window. He tried to catch his balance and I watched him hold on to the window frame as his legs flew up in the air and his face made this funny expression. I started to laugh out loud.

"Okay. That was _not_ very funny." He said sitting down properly again.

"Oh? Oh yeah? It-it wasn't? Cause I thought it was pretty funny..."

"Ha... Ha... Ha..."

"Whatever. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah... Zack and I are planning to have a reunion with School of Rock now that you're back..."

"Really? A reunion just for me?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Freddy said shrugging.

"Oh this is great! Will I get to meet the new bassist?"

"You mean Carmi?"

"Here names Carmi? How cute!"

"Yeah I told you that yesterday..." He said shaking his head a bit.

"I tend to forget. So when is it?" I said reaching for a hair scrunchie on my bedside table. I tied my shoulder length hair into a messy little bun and made my bangs fall losely on my face.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? It's tonight?"

"Yeah. Why you got other plans for tonight?"

"Well. Yeah but... I'll make sure I'll get there."

"What are you're plans?" He asked.

My plans? What are my plans? well, I'm supposed to meet up with my boyfriend. Yes, I forgot to mention that I had a boyfriend. His name is Adam and he had spiky black hair and nice green-ish eyes. We've been going out for a 11 months now and everything has been perfect. He's got a scholarship in NYU and comes from a very good and rich family. He's somewhat related to the owners of Ford, you know, the car dealership. Adam's visiting me for 2 nights and he's flying back to New York afterwards. I didn't want anyone to know about me having a boyfriend so I made a little white lie.

"I'm having dinner with my,"

with my what!

"Your?" Freddy said waiting for me to continue.

"My grandmother..."

"You're grandmothers dead..." He said. My eyes widened.

"My grandmothers dead!" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have said I was having dinner with my grandmother.

"Yeah. We went to her funeral when we were 11, remember? You spent your whole time crying and I had to sleep over because you didn't want to be alone... I was the only person you wanted to be with..." He said raising his eyebrows twice. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was 11 yeard old. You were my best friend. Who else would I wanna stay with none other than my best friend, right?"

"Right. So about your dead grandmother..."

"i was talking about my _other_ grandmother. Who, by the way, is only 67 years old."

"Oh right. Just try to make it, alright? Besides, the whole party is going to be for you."

"Yeah I'll try to make it..."

"Okay good. I hafta go. I'm meeting the band members at Dewey's place for a band meeting. I'll see you later, alright?" He said smiling then stepping out the window and into his. I ran to my window and yelled his name.

"Hey Freddy!"

"Yeah?" He said turning around to face me.

"We're still best friends, right?" I asked sounding hopeful. He thought for a moment. Oh, shit. Stupid thing to ask!

"As long as I'm living." He replied. I gave him a grin.

"Even if we haven't kept contact for 3 whole years?"

"Our friendship has been longer than 3 whole years. You have to come to the reunion tonight. We both have some catching up to do." He said giving me a wink. I laughed.

"Alright. I'll make it. Bye!" I said then closing my window. I closed the curtains and changed into my ordinary day clothes. The usual denim short shorts and a shirt that shows off a bit of my belly. I grabbed the phone and called up Adam on his cellphone.

"Hey, Baby!" I greeted him.

"Hey! You excited about tonight?" He asked.

"Oh yes, about tonight..."

"You're not cancelling are you?"

"Oh no no no... I was wondering... You see, my band mates are throwing a small reunion party for me. And it's tonight. And I cannot not go because they're throwing it for _me_. Do you mind if we go?"

"No, of course not! I'd love to go and meet your childhood friends!" He said. I smiled.

"Oh thank you, baby! Thank you so much!"

"No problem... I'll get there in a few hours okay?"

"Alright. See you later!"

"Okay, I love you!"

Uhm... _hesaidwhatnow? _

"I'm sorry what did you say? You're cracking up..."

And indeed he was cracking up. He's gone bonkers!

"I said... I... Love... You..." He said one more time.

"I'm sorry! I'm losing you... I have to go! Bye!" And then with that I hung up. I sat there in shock. _Why didn't I say it back? Was it because I dont feel the same way? _

I got up and walked to my window and found Freddy walking out of his house.

_Or was it because there was someone else I wanted to say it to?_


	3. I left the love of my life

**Disclaimer: I'm very unfortunate. Thus, I own nothing but this suck ass story. wahahaha. :)**

**Dewey's Apartment**

"Alright, the party starts at around 6 P.M. and everyone has to be at my house at 5 P.M. _sharp_," Summer announced as she was flipping papers on her clipboard. Everyone was listening as Summer spoke about the reunion party.

"Everything else is taken care of. Food, music and the whole package. Maybe even games by the end of the night. and whatever. Dewey," She said turning to Dewey who was sitting on the dining table eating a bowl of cereal. He raised both his eyebrows and opened his mouth to eat another spoonful of Krispy Krunch.

"The caterers are bringing in food good enough for 15 people. Even if we have _a lot_ of food, please don't eat it all. Same goes for _you_, Freddy. You can have the left over at the _end_ of the party." summer announced. Freddy went over to Dewey and they both gave each other a high five. Summer, Carmi, Martha, Alicia and Tomika rolled their eyes at each other while Lawrence and Zack just gave a chuckle.

"Alright so meeting is over. Do you guys want to practice?" Summer asked. Everyone groaned. Summer shook her head. "Fine, Fine."

After that, everyone went to do their own thing. Martha, Alicia and Tomika stayed in a corner singing songs along the CD player. Lawrence was sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall while listening to his green iPod mini and bopping his head along with the tunes. Zack was fixing up his guitar while Summer stayed close beside him. Freddy and Carmi were cuddled up with each other. Carmi was sitting in between Freddy's legs and leaning on his chest _(A/N: Nothing sexual with their sitting position! I find it sort of sweet.)_ while she read a magazine and Freddy played with her hair.

* * *

**Katie's Diary**

March 23, 2005

12:30 P.M.

So day two back at My Home. Everything has been going okay and so far, the only person I've seen again, since you know, my School of Rock days, was Freddy. Freddy, my best friend since I was in the hospital. Freddy, who became my enemy in second grade because he said I had an epidermis and cooties (which lead to a whole lot of bullying), then became my best friend again in third grade. Freddy, who got nearly suspended because he punched another guy who bullied me during second grade because he claims that only _"he" _could bully me. Freddy, who made painted my locker pink and filled it up with little heart balloons for Valentine's Day because I cried saying that I had no Valentine (I was in 3rd grade, by the way). Freddy who climbed up the tree to grab my stray kitten pet named, "Freddy" (Yes, I named the stray kitten after Freddy. And he didn't like it. Freddy, I mean. Not the kitten.) and risked falling down and breaking his ankle. Freddy who gladly took me to the grade seven Spring Fling dance when my date cancelled out on my last minute because the school's most popular girl had no date.

There were so many memories with Freddy that writing it in here would make my right hand throb in the end and I'd end up placing ice packs on it for the rest of the night. Freddy knows nearly, no... Not nearly... he knows _everything _about me. He knows how I got ever scab and every scar. He knows all the guys I had crushes on (except him, of course), he knows what I eat when I get home from school (which are tacos), he knows about the ear piercing I got that my parents still don't know about... He knows **_everything_**.

And when I left for New York and didn't come back after 3 years, I'm glad there's no awkwardness with the both of us. I was just kind of bummed out that for the 3 whole years; he never even tried to keep contact with me. Everyday for a year I waited for his text, or his email or his instant message on AIM or Yahoo Messenger but not one came from him. Only Summer kept contact with me but after 2 years we stopped.

I remember leaving without saying goodbye, though. I could still remember it like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Okay, guys! I'm off to New York!" I said as tears started to come out of my eyes. My vision got blurry and I closed my eyes slowly to let the tears fall on my face. Everyone was crying. Even Dewey was crying but he kept saying that dust got into his eyes. Then we all got into a group hug which lasted for at least a good 10 seconds. I cried even harder. When the group hug was over, I stepped back from all of them and looked at each one of the band members. Sadly, someone was missing. Freddy wasn't there. And then the tears just kept coming and coming. Summer and Zack looked at each other and then back at me._

_"Katie, we called him... but..." Summer started._

_"He's too upset..." Zack continued for her._

_So it figures. Freddy hadn't come to say goodbye to me. He was upset that I was leaving. I told him a week before that I was leaving for New York. He even thought that I was going for vacation but when I told him that I was going for good he was too upset to talk to me. During band practices he wouldn't talk to me and in school her ignored me. That was the first time I felt so alone in my whole life._

"_It's alright, Zack. I understand. Anyway, my parents are waiting for me downstairs. I have to get going." I said. _

"_Hold on, Katie. Here, take your bass guitar." Dewey said handing me the bass guitar I've been using for years. I smiled and shook my head._

"_I think I'd rather not." And then with that I turned on my heel and headed out the door. And right before I closed the door behind me, I gave them one final smile and said, "Keep stickin' it to the man…" And then I left._

_End of Flashback…_

I cried the whole time when I was getting out of Dewey's apartment building. When I got outside I turned around to take one final look at the building then rode my car. My mom gave me a hug and I was crying in her arms. She was whispering that everything was going to be okay and that I'd make new friends in New York. Then when I opened my eyes and that's when I saw Freddy. He was getting ready to cross the street but he was staring at the pavement. He looked up and our eyes met. And if I wasn't mistaken, I saw him crying. The car was moving at a medium pace. I wanted to make the car stop but a part of me didn't want to. I guess I knew deep down that it would be easier for me to leave if I hadn't talked to Freddy or said goodbye to him. So I sat there as I watched Freddy get smaller and smaller by the second until finally I saw nothing but a mere memory.

Leaving Freddy behind was hurtful. But the thing that hurt the most was that I was leaving... _the love of my life_.

* * *

**And that's it for now people! Ü I'm off for Holy Week vacation. So I'll be gone for 4 whole days. When I get back though, which will be Sunday, I'll try and put up more chapters if I get good reviews. Ü Thanks for being rodonkulous readers! Ü mwah!**

REVIEW! Ü


End file.
